


Center of Attention

by supergrover24



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn Battle, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/pseuds/supergrover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer wants Ryan and Seth to focus on her, and only her, except for maybe the little bit they focus on each other, if she's there to supervise. And stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center of Attention

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally written for the [Porn Battle](http://www.livejournal.com/users/oxoniensis/219090.html) over in [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/) ' LJ. It ended up being too long, so I posted an abridged version there, and now finally, a bunch of days later, I give you the entire thing. Many thanks to [](http://stone-princess.livejournal.com/profile)[**stone_princess**](http://stone-princess.livejournal.com/) , [](http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com/profile)[**hyperfocused**](http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com/) and [](http://novembersnow.livejournal.com/profile)[**novembersnow**](http://novembersnow.livejournal.com/). I got too impatient to wait for final comments back, so any mistakes are mine. Point them out so I can fix them! As [](http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com/profile)[**hyperfocused**](http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com/) said, it was the three of them sitting on that lounge chair that prompted this.  
>  Originally posted on LJ on January 18, 2006.

Summer knew she had Cohen's attention. It'd been hers since sixth grade--that wasn't going to change. Not even his thing with stupid little “missing twin” Anna had diminished her shine. But what Summer really wanted was Chino's attention. Sure, they were all grown up now, almost off to college, blah blah yadda blah. Atwood had always been hot, bad boy mystique does that, but now he was all mature, and like, she could _see_ the Chino in him begging to break free of the Cohen.

She could make that happen. And right now seemed to be the perfect time. Sandy and Kirsten were away, Marissa was doing something with Mini Cooper and Cohen and Chino were splashing around in the pool, all wet and glisteny and stuff. She wondered what they'd look like if they kissed, if Ryan would grip Seth's shoulders until the bright white spots of five fingerprints would appear before they faded away. Maybe he'd bruise. That'd be hot. Ryan'd push Seth up against the side of the pool, right next to where Summer was lounging and she'd have the best view.

Just the thought of it was making _her_ all wet and glisteny and stuff.

Or maybe it would be just her and Seth out by the pool. She'd be on her back in one of the reclining pool chairs, her legs spread really far, like, over the arms of the chair, arms gripping the top of the chair over her head. And she'd be freshly waxed and Seth would be licking her clit, sucking on it and scraping his teeth over it at just the right pressure. It took months for Summer to teach him the exact way she liked that, and he'd be doing it perfectly for once, no need for guidance. His mouth would be on her clit, and he'd have three fingers thrusting in and out of her, hard and thick and his other hand would be gripping her ass hard enough to bruise, lifting it up from the chair.

God, what was it with her and bruises lately?

She wouldn't care about the pain, though, because then Chino would come out of the main house. Seth wouldn't see him at all, but Summer would sense him and open her eyes and stare at him as he took in the scene. His face would give nothing away, street smart and all that, but she'd lick her lips before biting them and his cock would twitch in his jeans. Summer’s not dumb, though—she knows he'd need a clue like a two-by-four before he'd act on this, no matter how much he might want it. He'd worry about Seth and Coop and, God, all she'd worry about in a situation like this is how long two 17-year-old boys could last and would it be enough to make her come over and over?

Fuck it, it's just a fantasy. She doesn't need to figure out what would make Chino grow a pair. Ryan would just strip and walk up to the chair, dick bouncing in front of him. Summer wouldn't giggle, even though naked boys are funny looking. She'd keep her cool, and just let out a breathy sigh when he dropped to his knees next to Seth, who'd finally notice someone else was with them. Ryan would reach out and squeeze Seth's neck, pulling him away from her pussy so there was room for more than one person. Seth would be breathing heavy, her juices would be on his lips and chin and _fuck yes_ Ryan would run a finger across Seth's lips and then he'd stick it in his mouth, eyes closing as he tasted her for the first time.

Then he'd settle between her legs, pushing them even farther apart, and _yeah_ , Chino'd know exactly how to suck her clit. He'd slip a finger inside, nice and deep, before pulling it out and tracing the sensitive skin around her asshole. Seth never takes this initiative, but Ryan would. Ryan would know she's not a delicate thing like Cooper, that she likes it rough, likes to fuck, and his finger would slowly work into her ass while he bit and sucked her clit. Her orgasm would take her by surprise, thighs burning from the strain, trying to close around Ryan's head, but instead her legs would wrap around the arms of the chair, her fingers would grip the top even tighter and her body would just arch up and she'd push at his face, trying for more, _needing_ more, and she'd scream louder than she thought she ever could.

And then she'd collapse, her body boneless, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Ryan would look up, smiling that stupid smirk that shouldn't be attractive at _all_ and Seth would say "wow" and try to talk more but Ryan would grab his arm and shake his head, and Seth would shut up.

Or maybe it goes like this:

Summer lay by the pool, watching two guys splash in the water, so caught up in her fantasies that she forgot they were really there, and she sticks her hand down her bikini bottoms to start stroking her clit. Ryan and Seth notice and climb out of the pool to stand over her, blocking the sun, dripping water on her flushed skin. Summer opens her eyes, grinning as she spread her legs. They start at her feet, Ryan on the left, Seth on the right, licking their way up her legs, pushing them open as they go. When they reach the insides of her thighs, they untie her bikini strings and she doesn’t even care that it always took her forever to get it tied perfectly each time. Seth tosses her bottoms over his shoulder and Summer discovers that if she closes her eyes, she can't tell whose tongue is licking her where, but she does notice when they _aren't_ licking her any more.

Her complaint doesn't make it out of her mouth, though, because she opens her eyes to see Ryan and Seth kissing and damn, that really _is_ as hot as she thought it would be. Still. It was going on long enough and all it takes is a sharp "Guys! Pay attention here!" before they stop and look down at her. Deciding it was time to take charge, Summer orders them all in the pool house, because if Ryan and Seth are going to make out, they are damn well going to do it over her shoulder, while she’s sandwiched in between them, getting fucked.

Summer was the center of attention, just as it was meant to be.


End file.
